leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garen
}} Abilities maximum health}} every second if he has not been hit with an enemy ability or taken non-minion damage in the last seconds. |description2=At Level 11 or above, damage from non-epic monsters no longer stops Perseverance. |targeting='Perseverance' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video = Garen IVideo }} Garen cleanses himself of all affecting him and gains 35% bonus movement speed for a few seconds. |description2 = Additionally, his next basic attack within seconds deals bonus physical damage and his target for seconds. |description3 = Decisive Strike resets Garen's autoattack timer. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=8 |targeting='Decisive Strike' is a self-buff, on-hit effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Decisive Strike will apply life steal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with the bonus damage from Decisive Strike. ** The bonus damage will affect structures. ** The entire damage will go through . ** The entire damage will be mitigated if Garen's attack is or . ** Decisive Strike's empowerment will be consumed if the attack misses. *** In all 3 cases listed above the target will still be silenced. |spellshield=will block the enhanced autoattack. |additional= * Decisive Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. * Decisive Strike will reset Garen's attack timer on cast. * Decisive Strike's on-hit effect and movement speed buff are independent. Using the enhanced autoattack will not remove the movement speed buff. |video = Garen QVideo }} Garen permanently gains and every time he kills an enemy, increased to 1 against enemy champions and large monsters, up to a maximum of 30 bonus resistances. |description2= Garen reduces incoming damage by 30% for a few seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost |targeting='Courage's' passive is a defensive self-buff ability. Courage's active is both a defensive and utility self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Courage has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. * Courage's damage reduction does not affect true damage. |video = Garen WVideo }} Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body for 3 seconds, losing the ability to use basic attacks but ignoring unit collision and dealing physical damage spins|every seconds}} to enemies within range for the duration, increased by when damaging a single enemy. |description2=''Judgment'' can , multiplying its component by 50% plus Garen's bonus critical damage. |description3=After 1 second , Garen can reactivate Judgment to cancel it immediately, reducing its cooldown by its remaining duration. |leveling= AD)}}| AD}}}} |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=300 |targeting='Judgment' is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will not block the ability. |additional= ** Although Garen will benefit from slow removal and movement speed boost, he cannot apply its autoattack modifier since Garen cannot attack while Judgment is active. ** Garen may cast while Judgment is active - however, he will cancel the ability to do so. * Judgment is not a channeled ability. As such, crowd control will not stop its effects. Silences will, however, prevent Garen from deactivating the ability early. * Judgment can critically strike, but only the AD ratio damage portion of the ability will be affected by a crit. ** Judgment is subject to a flat critical strike damage penalty of 50% for a total critical strike ratio of 150% (normally 200%). An , for example, would increase this to 200% (normally 250%). * Although Judgment lasts for 3 seconds, the first tick of damage occurs as soon as the ability is cast, with 5 more ticks of damage occuring every half second afterward. As a result, the last 0.5 seconds of the ability deals no damage. * If other sources of anti-collision (such as or ) are affecting Garen as he uses Judgment, Garen will still be slowed when pathing through units. |video = Garen EVideo }} The enemy with the most kills in the last 5 minutes is marked as the Villain, causing his basic attacks and each spin of against them to deal bonus true damage. The mark cannot be assigned to another champion while Garen is in combat with the Villain. If more than one enemy has the same bounty, the enemy who received it first is marked as the Villain. |description2= Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to attempt to execute the target enemy champion, dealing them magic damage. |description3= Demacian Justice deals true damage instead to the Villain. |leveling2= of target's missing health)}} |cooldown= |range=400 |targeting='Demacian Justice' is a single targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * The percentual damage component displayed in the tooltip is presented in simple digits rather than percentages, displaying that the ability deals 1 additional damage per health the target is missing}}. |video = Garen RVideo }} References cs:Garen de:Garen es:Garen fr:Garen pl:Garen pt-br:Garen ru:Garen zh:盖伦 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Silence champion Category:Melee champion Category:450 IP champion Category:260 RP champion Category:Execution champion